Please Don't Leave Me
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: Olivia was in Oregon for 5 years & returned a few weeks earlier, but no-one has seen her. What happens when Elliot finds out a secret she has kept from him for 5 years? E/O & in no way related at least I don't think it is to the actual Oregon storyline.
1. Lost Without You

**Please Don't Leave Me- E/O**

**Chapter 1- Lost without you.**

Olivia had just returned from Oregon a few weeks ago and she was not due back to work until later this afternoon. Elliot was quite worried about her though, because he had called her and text her, but she would not reply or call back. He even dropped by her place a few times a week, but every time, she was not there. He knew that she had not wanted to go to Oregon in the first place, because things between them had been left badly. He knew that she found out about the adventures of Elliot and Danni, and he wanted more than anything to sort things out between them now, but to Elliot, it felt like Olivia did not want that to happen.

Monday morning, and Elliot awoke to a small sliver of light peeking through the crack in the curtains. He got out of bed, got dressed and drew the curtains back to reveal the beautiful summers New York day that was in front of him. He opened his bedroom window a fraction, and the sound of cars and people busy at work filled his ears. He inhaled some of the fresh air and stared out onto the street below him. He watched as mothers took their children to school, business people strolled to work with their morning coffee and the cars sat in the huge queues as far down the street as the eye could saw. There was one woman that caught his eye in particular. She was tall and slim, with shoulder length blonde hair and big, bright green eyes. She had a little girl who was skipping down the sidewalk by the hand and she was walking her to school. The more Elliot looked at this incredible woman, the more she reminded him of Olivia. He watched her closely, hoping she would turn around so he could get a better look at her beautiful face.

Fortunately, she did. Elliot stared at her for a few seconds, and then grabbed his cell phone. He punched in a number, and waited for the dial tone. A few seconds later, the women he had been staring at, looked at her cell phone that had begun to ring, but rejected the call. Elliot's eyes widened as he tossed the phone on the ground, grabbed his coat, and bolted out of his apartment building. He ran down the street, just as the women and the little girl turned the corner and waited at the bus stop. As Elliot reached the corner, the bus had just arrived and people were climbing in. He saw the women and child get on the bus and he got on at the very end. The women and child were sitting at the front of the bus, and Elliot sat a few seats behind them. The bus journey was long, but Elliot did not care. His eyes were fixed in the direction of the women and child the whole way there. When the bus came to a halt, Elliot looked around outside and realised that they were in Hempstead. _What the hell is she doing here? _


	2. It's Her

**Chapter 2- It's Her**

The women and child got off the bus and Elliot followed a few people behind them. She walked a few blocks and eventually dropped the little girl of at Schultz Middle School. When she dropped the girl off, she walked a few blocks to Lincoln Park. She sat down, took out a sketchbook, and began to draw some views of the park. Elliot sat a few benches away from her, wanted to approach her and talk to her, but he did not know what to say. They sat in the park for what felt like hours, and then she got up to leave. She headed to her "home" and Elliot followed. He looked at his watch; it was 11:30am. Standing outside her "home," he knew that it was now or never. He uneasily walked to the front door of the house, and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps on the other sit of the door, and the sound of a lock opening and a chain being put on the door. The door opened a fraction, and the women on the inside peeked through the crack. Elliot stood there, not knowing what to do, or say, but just hoping that she would recognise him even thought she had been gone for almost 5 years.

When the women saw who was at the door, she tried to close it, but Elliot pushed it with his hand to try and kept it open. "Please don't leave me out here, please just talk to me." was all Elliot could manage to say. He was staring into the woman's eyes as she pushed the door shut and took the chain off it. The door opened again as she walked back toward her kitchen. Elliot slowly walked in, and closed the door behind him. The house was averaged sized, with quite big rooms, and modern furniture. The walked toward the kitchen, to find her standing with her arms prepped against the bench, staring into the sink. Elliot took a seat on a stool at the counter. There was a long awkward silence and neither of them dared to move and break the silence.

Elliot cleared his throat a little while later, causing her to jump. "I almost didn't recognise you," he said, sadness and hurt evident in his voice. "You weren't supposed too." was her only reply, as she desperately tried to hold back the want to just fall into his arms and cry her heart out about how much in the last 5 years she had missed him and tell him about all the crap that had happened, and wait for him to reply and reassure her that everything would be okay. "You know you can tell me anything," Elliot soothed softly as he got up from the bar stool. She did not reply or even turn around and look at him. She just, stood there. He took a pen and piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down a phone number. He walked over and placed it on the bench beside her, his eye glued to her the entire time. She was still staring at the sink. "Just incase you don't remember the number and you want to talk," were Elliot's last words before he let himself out of the house. When the door closed, she took the piece of paper in her hand, and sunk to the floor. Tears were streaming down her face, but something inside her just would not let her speak.


	3. I'm Glad Your Here

Chapter 3- I'm glad your here

**Elliot walked to the nearest bus terminal, and got on a bus back to Manhattan. The journey back to Manhattan was uncomfortable for Elliot, as a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind. **_**Why did she not come to me? Her best friend; her partner of eleven years; the shoulder she can cry on; the friend she can laugh and joke with; the one person she can always count and rely on.**_** Elliot was frustrated because he did not know what to do. When he got back to his apartment, his house phone was ringing, and when he looked at the caller ID, it was Cragen. **_**Great, this is all I need, Cragen calling to ask me into work on my day off. **_**Elliot was in no mood to listen to Cragen right now, so he disconnected the phone. He sat down on the couch, and rested his elbows on his knees. His cell phone sat on the coffee table in front of him, and he stared at it expecting it to ring. The next time Elliot looked up at the clock on the wall it was 9:30pm. He had sat in the same position the entire day, waiting for the cell to ring. He took the phone to his bedroom, lay down on the bed, and curled up in a ball with the phone beside him.**

**It was 3:00am and Elliot awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He wearily stumbled off the bed, and headed to the intercom. "Yes." he questioned sleepily. "El…" was all he heard through the sound of tears. He quickly buzzed the person in and waited until they knocked on the door. About two minutes later, Elliot opened the door to reveal the women he had been following earlier. She had tearstains down her cheeks, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked absolutely terrified. Not to mention, it had been raining heavily outside and she was soaked. At this sight, Elliot's hearted shattered into very tiny pieces as he wrapped himself around her protectively and shut the door. He walked her to his room and took off her jacket that was soaking wet. He pulled one of his sweatshirts over her head and she climbed into the bed beside him. She was freezing. Elliot snuggled in close to her and pulled the duvet around her too. For hours he just lay there, embracing the fact that he had her back, and that he was never going to let her go again. He could feel that she had warmed up and he could saw she was staring up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry," she croaked after another long silence. "I didn't know were else to go." Elliot kissed the top of her forehead as he fixed some of her hair back behind her ear. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here, Liv."**

"**I don't even no were to start Elliot, everything is just so messed up." She said as she turned away from Elliot, incase he saw her crying. "Why are you in Hempstead?" He asked softly. "I don't know, our daughter goes to school their," she blurted out quietly without thinking. "Our daughter?" Elliot said in shock. Olivia looked at him with terrified eyes and got up from the bed. She sat on the window seat in Elliot's room and peered through the curtains at the city below. "Do you remember what happened between us 3 months before I…" she replied without looking in Elliot's direction. "Yeah." Elliot replied remembering back to one of the best nights of his life. Olivia and him had gone out to the Christmas party at work, had a little too much to drink and ended up together back at Elliot's, in Elliot's bed. He had been so loving, kind, caring and respectful to her, even though he was drunk, asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this, and when her reply was satisfactory to Elliot, in that she knew what she was doing, it just happened, and they both felt a very strong bond and connection that night that still was in their minds.**


	4. The Confession

**Chapter 4- The confession**

"Well, something's happened after that, and I discovered I was pregnant 3 months later, right before they shipped me off to Oregon, and I never got a chance to tell you. I also had no idea, I would have to be undercover for 5 years. To not be able to get the chance to tell you, you were going to be a dad was that was second hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life." She whispered softly as she felt a lump form in her throat. "What was the first hardest thing?" Elliot queried. Olivia just could hold the tears in any longer, and she found it hard to tell Elliot. "T…To have…to…have to leave you…my partner…my soul mate…and…the one person…I cherish the most." Elliot had tears in his eyes too, as he got up from the bed and walked over to Olivia, the whole time, his eyes locked with hers. He helped her up from the window seat and put his arms around her. He took her face in his hands, and he brushed his lips across hers, feeling a lot of guilt and remorse for the way he left things in Hempstead.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was not their for the birth, to help you with the baby, to tell you how much I love you and always have, to curl up with you each night in my arms and watch as you drift off to sleep, to tell you what an incredible mother you are, and much, much more. For the past five years, I have been going out of my mind with worry about you. Cragen or nobody could tell me anything about you, were you where, how you were doing, if you were safe, and each night, as I tried to fall asleep, I had this constant fear at the back of my mind that you were in danger, and just needed someone to help you. Many nights, I got into my car and drove to God know where just attempting to try to find you, but every journey resulted in failure. One night, I even travelled to the airport, and waited; watching as flights arrived and departed, hoping that you would maybe be on one of them, and that you would come back to me. You have no idea, how happy I am, to just be here with you, now, holding you in my arms and never ever wanting to let go. I need you Liv, you're my rock, your that special something that keeps me alive, that keeps me going, that allows me to fall asleep at night with not a care in the world. You're the missing part of the jigsaw puzzle that has now made my life complete again, and I am so grateful to have you back, and I swear to you as long as I live from this day forward, I will never, ever, do anything or say anything that will make you mad enough at me to drive us apart, because I don't want to go back to those dark days I have been living in for the past five years. I want to look forward to our future together, that is, if you still want me or if you will still have me."

Olivia's tears streamed down her face heavily as she heard these words. Of course, she still wanted him, in fact, the truth was, she needed him just as much as he needed her.


	5. From Bad to Good & Then to Worse

_Chapter 5- From Bad to Good & Then to Worse_

_**A/N: I would like to say a big thank you to lukenpeyton4ever, mekaky, edge15684 and cybercol for taking some time to review my latest story. Especially for cybercol, I am trying to make the chapters a little longer. ( :**_

Olivia nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and whispered in his ear, "I really need you too Elliot because for the past 5 years I've been living in constant fear that when I told you we had a daughter, you would just pack up and leave me because you already have 5 children, and I assumed you didn't want anymore. I also was afraid that when I was undercover, that something bad would happen and the baby would get hurt, so I just kept wishing that you were their with me and suddenly, just by thinking of you, I felt safe." Elliot smoothed his hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her trembling a little, so he hugged her tighter.

"Liv, I have always wanted children for as long as I can remember. I already have five with Kathy, but ever since that first day that we worked together, I fell in love with you. When we first starting working together, I had been separated from Kathy for just under a year, and knowing we were both single and so right for each other, I knew we should be together, but something deep inside me would not let it happen. I had always wanted us to get together and have children. I knew in my heart of hearts it probably wouldn't happen because we work together and I know that you don't like to get involved with your co-workers but, some how, we made an exception for each other, because we have something really, really special. That night, I know we were drunk, and it probably wasn't the best time or way, for us to have conceived a child that we hadn't planned for, but now, apart from how much I love you and you love me, we have a great reason for us to try again and become a proper family."

Olivia could not agree more. "Elliot, I really want us to try again, and I know you have missed out on so much of your daughter's life, and this is why, I have this for you." Olivia said as she released herself from his arms and when to her soaking wet jacket. She pulled a small, square case from her pocket. She took a disc from inside it and popped it into the DVD slot in the back of the TV. Elliot sat down on the end of the bed and Olivia sat beside him. She handed him the remote and he pressed the play button. A video with all the important moments of their daughters life up until now started to play on the screen with the song, 'I will always love you' by Leona Lewis in the background of the video.

About 2 hours later, the video ended and Elliot had tears streaming down his face. He only had one question to ask Olivia, "What is our daughter's name?" Olivia smiled and replied, "Keely; it's Gaelic. It means beautiful and graceful." Elliot smiled and replied, "She is so beautiful…speaking of which, where is she?" Elliot replied, starting to panic a little. "El, she is fine. Casey came to see me earlier and she found me very upset. We talked about what happened between you and me earlier, and Casey agreed to look after her for me until me and you had time to talk." Elliot fidgeted a little on the bed. "Liv, I know it is like really early in the morning, and we have had no sleep, but…could I…could I see…Keely?"

Olivia took his hand in hers and replied, "Of course, I think it is about time you got to hold your daughter in those loving, protective arms of yours." Elliot and Liv got ready to head to Hempstead to go and see Keely. Elliot drove Liv in his black SUV. The journey to Hempstead was quite as they both where reviewing what had happened in the past 24 hours. Elliot broke Liv's chain of thought. "Liv, can I ask you something?" Olivia looked over at him from the passenger seat. "Sure." Elliot took a moment to make sure whether he should or should not ask Olivia what he was about to. "Earlier, you said that when you were back in Oregon, there was a lot of crap that happened. Liv, what exactly happened?"

Olivia shifted uneasily in her seat. She did not know how to tell Elliot an answer to what he had just asked. She was scared about having to tell him. She stared out the window, and Elliot could see in her reflection that she was crying. He felt awful for making her cry, and decided to leave it there. She would tell him when she was ready. "Liv, please don't cry. It is okay. You can tell me when you are ready. I'm sorry if I said something that has upset you." Liv wiped away a stray tear and turned to look at Elliot. "No, I'm sorry Elliot. I just do not know how to tell you because when you know, it will break your heart. I blame myself for what happened because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Elliot put his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

A while later, they arrived at Olivia's house in Hempstead. The light was on in the living room but all the blinds where still closed, and Olivia assumed it was Casey up with Keely; getting her ready for school. They pulled up in the driveway of the house and Olivia suddenly did not have a good feeling about this. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door of her house. She knocked on the door, but discovered it was open slightly. She looked through the crack in the door and noticed that the house had been turned upside down. She shoved the door up and ran in. She was calling out for Casey and Keely, but was getting a muffled crying in return. She ran into her living room, discovered Casey tied up, and gagged. She was lying face down on the sofa. She ran over to Casey and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Casey?! Casey, what happened?! Where's Keely?!" Olivia untied her hands from behind her back and helped her up from the sofa. Casey was hysterical. "Liv, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, but one of them knocked me out and tied me up. They took her! They took Keely!"


	6. Ticking Time Bomb & the Truth

_**A/N: I just wanted to let you all know, that in previous chapters, I have noticed a few errors; mainly in spelling, in my story. I just wanted to let you know that it won't let me fix it, because my computer is seriously messed up. LOL ( : The start of this chapter might be a little bit slow, but bare with me please, because it will get better ( : The funny thing was that the Oregon episode was on last night (Monday) in the UK and I watched it and got some good idea's for my story. This chapter will relate a little to the actual storyline, but it will involve my idea's. When the episode was on, it was the first time I had ever seen it, and I must admit, it was an awesome episode ( :**_

**Chapter 6- Ticking Time Bomb & the Truth**

Olivia's heart began racing. She felt sick. Who could abduct an innocent child; Someone who had never hurt anybody? Elliot had ran in behind her and heard what Casey had said. He saw that Olivia was about to breakdown, so he caught her before she fell to the floor. She was screaming, "This can't be happening! Not again! I can't lose my baby again! She is all I have left!" Casey had ran to the hall and had phoned the police. Elliot could hear distant sirens heading their way. He wanted to ask Olivia what she meant by 'losing her baby again,' but he knew it would have to wait until they got Keely back. Elliot managed to help Olivia to sit down on the sofa and he took a seat beside her. Her world had just been shattered into tiny pieces, and Elliot felt so helpless. All he could do was to put his arms around Olivia and embrace her in a protective hug until the police got there. Cragen had contacted Hempstead PD and asked that Manhattan PD handle this case, and they cooperatively agreed.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and where in the living room talking to Casey. Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the sofa beside her, talking to the police and trying to give them any information that would help them find Keely. The CSU team were lifting prints and trace from the house in order to try and get some leads into Keely's disappearance. Huang had taken Casey home, and was evaluating her to make sure she was okay, and to see if the police missed anything. Elliot was told to take Olivia to the station and wait there incase they got a lead. The car journey there was silent, apart from the occasional noise of Olivia's soft sobbing.

When they got there, they headed to the cribs for some privacy as Elliot wanted to talk. He sat down on the sofa in the corner as Olivia stood by the window staring out at the big lights of New York below. Elliot wasn't sure how to talk to Olivia at this moment, because she was still very shook up about Keely, but he needed to know the full story so he could fully be there for her and help her through it. "Liv." Elliot soothed, startling Olivia from her thoughts. She turned around and looked at him, but did not speak. Elliot continued. "Earlier…You said, that you couldn't lose your baby again…What did you mean?"

Olivia was silent for a while, as Elliot waited for an answer. She was contemplating what to say. A while later she turned away from Elliot and stared back out the window. She then replied softly, "When I was pregnant and undercover in Oregon…I discovered I was having…twins…a girl and…a boy…" Olivia could feel a lump forming in her throat and she could feel her voice beginning to crack. "…I was at my checkup…two weeks before Keely was due to be born…and the nurse told me…everything was fine. The…twins…were doing…great. A week later, I was at one of the Ecologist protests and the police came to break it up. One of them hit me on the back of the head, and I hit the ground…HARD…I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in hospital. I went into labour later that day…and Keely…was born first. Oisin (A/N: Pronounced O-sheen)…didn't…Oisin didn't…make it;…When I went into labour, he had fully turned around in my womb…and when he was moving into the right position…" Olivia broke down into tears. "He got tangled in the umbilical cord…" Elliot stared at her; feeling her pain, as that had been his son. He got up from the seat and pulled Liv into a warm, protective hug. He pulled her toward the floor and slumped his back against the wall, still holding her in his embrace. "My God Liv…I…I had no idea, but, I promise you Liv, everything is going to be fine and Keely is going to be back with us really soon."

A few hours later, Elliot awoke to Fin standing at the door. Elliot must have fell asleep when Olivia was in his embrace, but she was still sound asleep. She had tearstains on her cheeks, and Elliot realized she must have cried herself to sleep. Elliot looked back up at Fin. "Elliot, we got some news. We found Keely, she is out front in Cragen's office." Elliot whispered, "thank you" to Fin and gently rubbed Olivia's arm. "Liv…baby, wake up." Olivia stirred slightly and her eye's fluttered open. "Liv, we have some good news." Elliot helped her to her feet with a smile. Olivia looked at him strangely as they walked out of the cribs and into the bullpen. The door to Cragen's office was closed. Elliot gestured to Olivia to knock the door and go in. She agreed and slowly opened the door.

When the door swung open, Olivia let out a happy gasp and tears cascaded down her face. "Mommy!" The little girl squealed and ran into Liv's open arms. Keely was a small five year old girl, with cerulean blue eyes and long chestnut brown hair almost the full length of her small back; which was pulled back into two French plaits. Olivia hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. Elliot wrapped his arms around the both of them, and Keely looked at her mom strangely. "Mom, who is this?" Olivia sat the little girl on the edge of Cragen's desk, and leaned on it beside her.

She put her arm around Keely. "Sweetheart, do you remember how I told you that one day you would meet your daddy?" Keely batted her long eyelashes as she nodded her head. "Well, sweetheart, I want you to meet Elliot. He is your father." Keely's eye grew huge with excitement. She jumped down of the desk and ran toward Elliot, throwing her arms around Elliot's leg. "DADDY!" She screamed, "Mommy told me I would meet you and that you would love me very much." Elliot picked the little girl up and sat her on his hip. "Well baby girl, your mom was right." Olivia's eyes welled up with tears as she saw Elliot finally meet his child. She was so happy, because Keely had taken to him instantly. Olivia walked over to Elliot and slid her hand into his free one. They walked back into the bullpen and talked to Cragen, Munch and Fin for a few moments. They then headed out of the station and into Elliot's SUV. They drove to Casey's. Olivia wanted to let Casey see Keely so that she wouldn't be panicking.

They pulled up in Casey's driveway and the three walked up to her front door. Elliot knocked the door softly and stood beside Olivia who had Keely on her hip. Casey opened the door, and Olivia could see that she had been crying ever since Huang had left after evaluating her; her eyes were read and puffy and she had tearstains on her cheeks. When she saw it was El, Liv and Keely, a new flood of tears started to flow. She was so happy that Keely was safe and she invited them in. Elliot and Keely were in Casey's living room while Casey and Olivia were in her kitchen preparing coffee for them and Elliot and a glass of blackcurrant juice for Keely. "Case…are you sure you okay?

Casey looked down at her feet and when she looked back up at Olivia she was softly sobbing. "Liv, I'm so sorry any of this happened, it is all my fault." Olivia moved forward and gave Casey a hug. "Case, Sssh…it's okay. It's not your fault. I don't blame you for any of this." Casey nodded 'thank you,' and Olivia gave her one last hug before letting her go. She smiled and helped Casey to bring the coffee and juice into the living room. They talked for a long time about what happened today, and about some of their memories from years ago. Keely fell asleep on Casey's sofa, and Elliot covered her with a blanket.

It was the early hours of the morning when the trio arrived back at Elliot's apartment. Elliot had a spare room in his apartment for when his children came to visit him, so Olivia put Keely to bed in their. She then joined Elliot in his room and snuggled next to him in the bed. "El, I meant to ask you earlier…Did Cragen say exactly why they took Keely?" Elliot ran his hands through her hair. "Someone that you pissed off from Oregon abducted her, but didn't hurt her. He did it to get back at you, but it doesn't matter now though, because she is now home."


End file.
